Real Life Music for the Avatar Life
by Liooness
Summary: Country song fic collection with many pairings/scenarios. Starting with Garth Brooks, but suggestions are highly appreciated. Don't forget to R&R! Rated Teen for safety.
1. If Tomorrow Never Comes

It was the night before the final invasion

A/N: There's not enough country music here, and my cd's have been inspiring me, so here you go. I apologize to any zutarians ahead of time for this one, but my usual pairings are in this one. Others will have other pairings/scenarios. I'm going to start with Garth Brooks, but if you have any requests, I'll consider them. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or 'If Tomorrow Never Comes' by Garth Brooks.

If Tomorrow Never Comes

Aang couldn't sleep. It was the night before they would attack Ozai and thanks to Katara and, surprisingly, Zuko, he had been able to sleep the past few nights. But this last night, he just couldn't sleep. He knew he should. The next day was the most important of day of his life. The comet was approaching and this was the last chance to attack Ozai. Aang sighed as he rolled over before deciding to get up. He walked silently through the house on Ember Island. He stopped outside Katara's room, hesitating to open the door. Taking a deep breath, Aang opened the door and saw Katara sleeping peacefully in the moonlight. He made his way over to her side, not noticing two shadows moving through the hallway behind him.

_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart  
_

He watched as she sighed, a smile coming over her face before she turned onto her side and a stray lock of hair fell onto her face. Her nose wrinkled as the hairs tickled her and he moved to gently pick up the lock of hair and tuck it behind her ear, causing her to smile again. He thought about the next day and what faced them all and studied her. She was so strong, so beautiful, and he didn't want her to get hurt, but knew she could take care of herself.

_  
If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
if my time on earth were through  
She must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

He continued to watch over her as he thought about the past and everything that had happened. So many things had happened that he regretted. So many people he had hurt and lost and now she might be the next.

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel_

He sat on her bed and watched her sleeping peacefully as he thought about his past mistakes.

He had run away from his friends, his family, his people and then he had seen her. She was beautiful, and he had tried to run away to protect her. He had even let her go to protect her, but it hadn't been enough. He had been the one in need of saving and she had never left his side since.

He had lost his mother at a young age, lost his first love and his father temporarily to the war. He had despaired when he lost his first love, but it had hurt so much more when he had found out the princess had captured and was torturing the beautiful girl before him. She meant more to him than life itself and he meant to watch over her in the battle to come.

He had been banished, lost the only people he cared about and so many had died for the wrong reason. His people, his cousin, his girlfriend. And yet the girl sleeping peacefully before him had shown him that life moved on, that there was laughter still in the world. She had become his closest friend and made him become a better person while he gained the other's trust. He was her servant, her caretaker, her sight while she healed, but also her friend. And he cherished that the most.

_  
If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
if my time on earth were through  
She must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes  
_

He knew it was late and seeing her sleeping so peacefully gave him hope for the next day. Smiling, he bent down and kissed her forehead lightly and saw her smile as he drew away and got up to leave to get some sleep. He made his way to the door and turned back once more to see her still smiling.

"I love you," he whispered to her. With a smile and a yawn, he closed her door and made his way quietly to his own room, falling asleep easily, unaware that others had been moving that night or that the girls had awakened to the sound of the door closing.

"I love you too," Katara, Suki and Toph all whispered back before they laid their heads down to sleep once more.

_  
So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes_


	2. In Another's Eyes

Zuko thought he loved Mai

A/N: To my fellow Kataangers, unless you're open to Zutara, don't read. I am writing all pairings, scenarios, so if anyone has requests for pairings or songs, please let me know. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Garth Brooks.

In Another's Eyes

Zuko thought he loved Mai. She had done so much for him. She had been there for him when he needed someone at home, and had saved him from the Boiling Rock. Now that the war was over, she had been freed, and her love for him shone in her silver eyes. But Zuko always saw something else, someone else whenever he looked into Mai's eyes.

_In another's eyes I'm someone who  
Loves her enough to walk away from you  
I'd never cheat and I would never lie  
In another's eyes, yeah  
_

Katara knew Aang loved her. Ever since he had kissed her before the day of black sun, she knew. But no matter how much she tried to return the feeling, it was empty, dead. She loved him, but as a brother and not as he loved her. And he had done so much to be with her, had almost sacrificed himself for her, but every time she looked in his eyes, she saw someone else.

_  
In another's eyes I can do no wrong  
And he believes in me and his faith is strong  
I'd never fall or even compromise  
In another's eyes, mmh_

They had always been enemies, but somehow, that had changed after he had helped save her father. Slowly the anger and hate had faded and something else entered. They became friends, allies, and so much more. But both were too afraid of the consequences to take the next step. All they could do was look into each others eyes and hope.

_  
In another's eyes I'm afraid that I can't see  
This picture perfect portrait that they paint of me  
They don't realize and I pray they never do  
'Cause every time I look I'm seein' you  
In another's eyes_

After the war, Mai had come back and Zuko had welcomed her back with open arms as Katara had gone with Aang. But as they looked back at each as they left, they both knew they would be hurting. Zuko looked into Mai's eyes as time wore on and saw nothing but her love for him. After all she had been through, he couldn't bear to heap the final hurt upon her. But every time he looked into her eyes, he saw bright blue instead of silver and a smiling face instead of a somber one.

_In another's eyes starin' back at me  
I see a sinkin' soul tryin' desperately  
To turn the tide before it dies  
In another's eyes, yeah_

Katara stayed with Aang, helping rebuild and repair the damage the war had caused, but she still couldn't love him as he loved her. She loved him as a brother and every time he tried to kiss her, she turned away, saying she wasn't ready. He said he would wait, but she saw the hurt in his eyes. Eventually she let him, but every time she kissed him, she saw golden eyes instead of gray and a scar instead of an arrow.

_  
And what they don't see  
what is killing me  
It's blessing and a curse  
That love is blind  
_

The peace talks brought Aang back to the Fire Nation frequently and every time Zuko and Katara stayed away from each other. They knew if anything were to happen, it would destroy the fragile peace that had been established and hurt the ones they cared about. Their friends, their families would never understand. All they could do was look at each other, their eyes conveying their hearts' desire as they turned to go off with the ones who were blind. The ones that took the place for who they wanted to be with more than anything.

_  
'Cause in another's eyes I'm afraid that I can't see  
This picture perfect portrait that they paint of me  
And they don't realize and I pray to God they never do  
'Cause every time I look I'm seein' you  
In another's eyes  
In another's eyes  
In another's eyes_

Katara looked back at Zuko as he looked back at her. They both knew that it could never be, and both turned away from each other's gaze to smile at their partner. Katara knew she couldn't break Aang's heart as Zuko knew he couldn't break Mai's heart again. They knew they would hurt for the rest of their lives, but to see each other in another's eyes made it better.


	3. Teardrops on my Guitar

Teardrops on my Guitar, by Taylor Swift

A/N: This is to MysterWriter5775 who requested this song and pairing. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Taylor Swift

Teardrops on my Guitar, by Taylor Swift

It was two years after Ozai had been defeated. The peace was going well, though the politicians were still figuring out the damages and repairs and so on and so forth. To escape the pressures of being heroes and leaders, the gang met regularly at Iroh's teashop in Ba Sing Sae. There everyone could be themselves and relax. Katara and Zuko would argue and everyone would tease Sokka. Suki and Mai got along surprising well while Aang played with Momo or stole Katara away for brief moments. Zuko had served everyone some of Iroh's tea when Sokka pulled Toph outside. He led her to the balcony and then looked away from her to where Toph could feel the warmth of the sun.

"Toph, there's something I need to talk to you about," Sokka said slowly.

Toph turned her back to the balcony, relaxing against it, but inside she was tense. What was Sokka going to say?

"You know you're my best friend, right?" Sokka asked. Toph nodded. Sokka dipped his hand into a pocket and drew something out. "I'm going to ask Suki to marry me," he said and Toph's breath caught in her throat.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I need everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
_

Toph forced herself to breath and smiled at Sokka. Reaching out, she punched him in the shoulder. "Grats Snoozles," she said.

"I want you to be there, to be at my side as my best friend. Will you?" Sokka asked, turning towards her.

She could only force herself to smile. "Yeah Snoozles, I'll be there. Were you going to ask before or after Twinkle Toes?"

"Befo…What?! Aang! Asking MY baby sister?! Wait till I get my hands on him…" Sokka growled as he turned and started stomping back into the house.

Toph felt better and started chuckling as she followed Sokka to 'watch' the chaos unfold.

_  
Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Toph watched with her senses as Sokka charged Aang and chased the Avatar around the room to the laughter of Zuko, Mai, Iroh and Toph while Katara and Suki tried to calm Sokka down and get between him and the airbender. As the hilarious routine ensued, Toph let her thoughts drift back to what had just happened.

She knew Sokka loved Suki, and as much as she had tried to kill her crush for the warrior, it just got stronger. She loved him, but could she ever tell him? Every time she tried to tell him, all he could talk about was Suki.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

Later that night, everyone had calmed down. Sokka had finally calmed down and proposed to Suki in front of everyone. Aang had followed suit and taken Katara outside to propose in private. After many jokes had ensued towards the airbender, warrior and of course Toph since she had started the ordeal. Sokka came to her again that night as she felt the cool breeze out on the balcony.

"You know, you didn't have to do that," Sokka said slyly as he leaned onto the railing next to her.

"Of course I did," Toph replied with a smirk. "Because I'm the Blind Bandit."

"Yeah, but also because you're Toph," Sokka said with a chuckle. He suddenly hugged her and Toph felt herself melt into his embrace. She longed for him to hold her closer, but instead he let go and stepped back. "Thanks Toph," he said, ruffling her bangs before turning back into the house.

_  
Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause  
_

Toph could only let him go, to Suki, to the life he knew and wanted. As much as she wanted him to stay with her, to tell him how she felt, she couldn't. He loved Suki and all she could hope for was that Suki loved him as much as she could.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

Toph went to her room, smiling from one of Iroh's jokes and closed her door. Quickly she scrambled onto the bed so she couldn't feel Sokka and Suki kissing goodnight. Knowing she was finally alone, Toph gave into her tears. She cried for not being able to do the one thing she wanted to. And she cried for herself and how lonely she was.

_  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

Toph woke before dawn and made her preparations to leave. Surprisingly Sokka and Zuko were both awake and talking quietly. Sokka stopped when he saw her in her regular green and yellow clothes with her pack over her shoulder and hurried to cut her off before she left.

"Everything ok?" he asked her. Worry was in his tone and vibrations, but Toph merely smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I have a tournament tonight. I'll catch ya later Snoozles. Let me know the date and I'll be there"

She smiled up at him and could tell he was relaxing. He moved aside and Toph walked out of the house and hurried out of the city before she started earthbending as fast as she could away from Sokka. She was glad she was the only lie detector in the group, and even after nearly three years, Sokka couldn't read her. She started crying as soon as she was earthbending and prayed that Sokka would be happy with Suki. Toph would cry as she tore up the earth, and by the time the wedding came around, she'd be able to face Sokka again with a smile on her face. All because she loved him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.


	4. How Do I Get There

A/N: For AnonymousSparkle, and I don't write songfics for songs that don't inspire me, so don't worry

A/N: For AnonymousSparkle, and I don't write songfics for songs that don't inspire me, so don't worry. And I know it would work great for Tokka, but a pairing I usually don't write hit me with this song. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Avatar or Deana Carter, just her cd.

How do I get there, by Deana Carter

She watched him from under the tree. He was arguing with his sister, but she didn't care. Though she was Azula's friend, she was his friend too. He was the first person that didn't see her as a rich only child. The perfect nobleman's daughter. He saw her as just Mai and she liked it. When Azula was off training and Ty Lee called to be part of a match set of sisters, Zuko would seek her out and would just sit with her. He didn't try and force conversation or even force her to do things like Azula did. He wanted to do the stuff she wanted to and she liked having a friend like him.

_We've always been the best of friends  
No secrets and no demands  
But suddenly from somewhere out of the blue  
I see a different light around you  
One thing I haven't told you, I just want to hold you  
And never let go, I need to know  
_

As she got older, she started blushing whenever Zuko walked by. Azula noticed it and used it to tease Zuko and infuriate the prince. Mai hated that Azula always mistreated Zuko, but because she was Azula's friend, she didn't speak out. Boys didn't have girl friends, so Mai waited until they could be friends or more. The waiting was in vain. Zuko was banished before she got back from the Academy. So she followed her family after her father was sent from one position to another. And then Azula showed up again and she was off to track Zuko.

_  
How do I get there from here  
How do I make you see  
How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me  
Lost in your lovin' arms that's where I wanna be  
You know I love you  
How do I get there_

She watched him from the other side of the ship. She had had a crush on him for so long, though she had kept it well hidden since the time when they were children. Before he became the crown prince. But now, he wasn't an enemy they were tracking, even though she couldn't hurt him if she did find him then. He was an ally again, a hero. But to her, he would always be the boy who saw her. She gathered her nerve, approached him and asked if he was cold. His answer surprised her, so she replied with her own remark and kissed him.

_You probably think I've lost my mind  
Takin' this chance crossin' that line  
But I promise to be truer than true  
Dreaming every night with these arms around you  
I can't wait any longer this feeling's getting stronger  
Help me find a way_

The chance was worth it. And Zuko was better as a boyfriend than he was as a friend. He treated her as a princess, even better that he treated his own sister. As much as she loved it, Azula interfered again like she did when they were kids. Azula kept Zuko on edge while Mai tried to keep him calm, and it was getting to him. It came to a head on the beach, when his anger got the best of him and he finally admitted why he was angry. Mai was there for him after that and it got better, until the eclipse. But she still couldn't say how much he meant to her.

_How do I get there from here  
How do I make you see  
How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me  
Lost in your lovin' arms that's where I wanna be  
You know I love you  
How do I get there  
_

She had tried everything to keep the good times they had, but he left with only a note. That had hurt her. And she searched for him everywhere, even though she knew he was labeled a traitor. She felt hope when her uncle sent her a messenger hawk that Zuko was at the Boiling Rock. As she arrived, she felt her anger come to the front and took it out on him. But he wasn't angry anymore. His eyes showed her that he still loved her. He just had to do what he was doing. And as hurt as she was, she loved him too. She had never felt better than when she stood up to Azula, telling the princess that she loved Zuko more than she feared Azula. And she would do anything to get back to him.

_  
I know the shortest distance between two points is a straight line  
But I'll climb any mountain that you want me to climb  
The perfect combination is your heart and mine  
Darlin' won't you give me a sign_

Prison wasn't so bad, and the war was over soon. She found the perfect moment to approach Zuko when he was struggling to put his robe on. There she made her point and was rewarded with his love. They had started out as friends, but finally come together by love. Everything she had wanted had come true. And it was all because she took a chance and stepped up to it. And now she was the fiancé to the Fire Lord. But also, she was going to be Zuko's wife. Mai was happy, happier than she had ever been.

_How do I get there from here  
How do I make you see  
How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me  
Lost in your lovin' arms that's where I wanna be  
You know I love you  
How do I get there_


	5. She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart

She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart by Tim McGraw

A/N: For DeepAzulaEyes. Thank you for everything and hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar and Faith owns Tim. )

_She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart by Tim McGraw_

After Haru, Jet and even Zuko, he had been worried. But as they neared their wedding day, he knew he had nothing to worry about. Katara was the most beautiful woman alive and many men tried to draw her away from him, but Aang knew there was nothing to worry about.

_Everywhere I go  
They're staring at her  
Every man I know  
He wants to have her  
I guess I ought to be  
A jealous man  
_

He knew Katara was beautiful and the one for him the moment he laid eyes on her. It took her a while to return the feeling, but once she did, she was all his. Men from all the nations tried to court the beautiful waterbender, thinking she would leave the boy she had trained for a real man. But Katara never looked at another man like she looked at Aang.

_  
I look the other way  
They're hittin' on her  
Every night and day  
They telephone her  
They try to get to her  
But I know they can't  
_

Aang watched with a grin as man after man, whether earth, fire or water, approached Katara as they attended Zuko and Mai's wedding. Even Zuko asked for a dance with her, and she accepted, but she always made her way back to Aang. As the men she didn't know approached her, she walked straight to Aang and the airbender took her out onto the dance floor whether the song was fast or slow. They didn't care. Aang got lost in her blue eyes and saw her love for him.

_  
Cause she never lets it  
go to her heart  
She never lets it go that far  
When they start talkin'  
She start walkin'  
Right back to my arms  
She can turn every head  
But she never lets it  
go to her heart_

After Zuko and Mai's wedding, Katara continued to travel with Aang as he performed his Avatar duties. Men from every city continued to flock to her, but Aang wasn't worried. They went to balls and banquets and Katara wore dresses that would have made normal girls look gorgeous. On Katara, the dresses attracted every man in the room. She was drop dead gorgeous, but still, Aang wasn't jealous. He knew she had eyes only for him and dusted every other man off of her like they were flies.

_She walks into the room  
And everybody watches every move  
Hopin' she don't love me  
I know it by the way  
They hang around  
But they don't realize  
There's more to her than  
what meets the eye  
That's why I'm certain  
No matter what they do  
to reach her now  
_

At Sokka and Suki's wedding, Sokka approached Aang, asking in an angry voice why the Avatar let so many men get close to Katara. Aang's answer was simple.

"She can take care of herself and she never lets it go to her heart."

That seemed to suffice Sokka as he looked at his sister who was walking towards Aang and Sokka at that moment. Aang looked into Katara's eyes and saw her looking straight at him and only him.

_  
She never lets it go to her heart  
She never lets it go that far  
When they start talkin'  
She start walkin'  
Right back to my arms  
She can turn every head  
But she never lets it  
go to her heart  
_

At his own wedding, Aang was waiting patiently for Katara to come down the aisle. All their friends and allies were there, and so many other young men had come, to try one last time to woo the waterbender away from the airbender, but none could. Aang started getting nervous until he saw Hakoda walking Katara down the aisle. She had never been more beautiful than she was that moment, and as she passed the rear benches, many young men fell over, begging for Katara to see them, to just look at them. But she never did. As Katara came to stand before Aang, he saw her blue eyes through the veil. No matter what happened, or what was to happen, Aang knew that she would always love him, as he always loved her.

_  
When they start talkin'  
She starts walkin'  
Right back to my arms  
She can turn every head  
But she never lets it  
go to her heart_


	6. Learning to Live Again

A/N: I've been listening to this song a lot in my car, and this story keeps going through my mind, so I had to write it. Learning to Live Again by Garth Brooks, and I only own the cd's, nothing else. Please review, and let me know what you think.

Learning to Live Again

I placed the phone down and went to the shower. The water felt good, save on my scar. There, there was no feeling. No matter how hot or cold the water was, there was still nothing. I just let the shower wash away the dread and apprehension I was feeling and stayed there longer than I should have. But time was running out and I still had to shave and iron my shirt. Stepping out, I wiped the steam off the mirror and stared at the strange face that had stared back at me for a year. The left side of my face was scarred red, my left eye was half closed, and I had let my hair turn wild, letting it hang everywhere like a dark curtain. But now, like so many other times, I had to straighten it for something I didn't want to do.

_I burned my hand, I cut my face  
Heaven knows how long __it's been  
Since I've felt so out of place  
I'm wondering if I'll fit in._

As I put on my black pants and the only remaining nice shirt I had, I thought about what Sokka and Ty Lee had said. Ty Lee had remarked on the shirt the last time I had worn it out, saying I should get some more, but I couldn't. The fire that had changed my life had taken all my clothes and the love of my life. And all I had left of Mai was this red shirt. She had bought it for me for my birthday after we had married, and I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it, no matter how thread-worn it was getting. I knew I needed to go out and get more clothes, but every time I tried, all I could do was think about Mai buying clothes and dragging me along with her and then I couldn't but a thing. Sokka had given me a few shirts, but his were all blue, and blue was not my color. Red was, and black, but black was Mai's color too. I glanced once more into the mirror and saw a sad, lonely man who had a hard edge to him that fit the scar perfectly and wondered who Sokka and Ty Lee were bringing. They had mentioned bringing a friend, but I didn't know who. I just hoped it wouldn't be too awkward

Debbie and charley said they'd be here by nine  
And Deb said she might bring a friend  
Just my luck, they're right on time  
So here I go again.

I opened the door and saw Sokka and Ty Lee smiling at me. I tried to smile at them and Sokka moved aside to reveal a beautiful young woman. She was shorter than Ty Lee, but appeared only a year or two younger than Mai's friend and had her black hair tied up into a bun. But her bangs, they covered her eyes as she smiled at me.

"Zuko," Sokka said, "This is my friend, Toph. Toph, Zuko."

I nodded and smiled again, shaking her hand gently before we moved to get into Sokka's car. And all I could think was…

_  
I__'m gonna smile my best smile  
And I'm gonna laugh like its going out of style  
Look into her eyes and pray that she don't see  
That learning to live again is killing me.  
_

I watched Toph talk and joke with Sokka and Ty Lee as we ate dinner. Toph was amusing, and light hearted, but there seemed to be something on her mind. Sokka and Ty Lee pulled me into a few discussions, but mostly I was content sitting and watching my friends interact with the young woman. She was nice, and courteous, and though she seemed strong and independent, she had let me get the door and her chair for her. After dinner, a band struck up some music and Sokka pulled Ty Lee out onto the small dance floor, giving me a knowing wink and glancing in Toph's direction. I understood the hint, but I wasn't going to let him pair me up just because he thought I should be over the loss of my wife. I glanced over at Toph and saw her looking down at her lap and wondered what she was thinking.

_  
Little cafe, table for four  
But there__'s just conversation for three  
I like the way she let me get the door  
I wonder what she thinks of me.  
_

Ty Lee came back after one dance and pulled me out onto the dance floor as Sokka pulled Toph out. I noticed Toph looked uncomfortable, probably the same expression I had on my face, but I led Ty Lee through the simple dance as she asked me what I thought about the place, the music and then about Toph.

"She's nice," I sad to Ty Lee as the music started to wind down.

Ty Lee smiled brightly and squeezed my hand. "You're doing fine," she whispered to me as we headed back to the table. I watched as Sokka took his wife back out onto the floor and then Toph spoke up.

"Would you care to dance?"

_  
Debbie__ just whispered, you're doin fine  
And I wish that I felt the same  
She's asked me to dance, now her hand's in mine  
Oh, my god, I've forgotten her name.  
_

She was actually light on her feet and a great dancer. All I could think about was how much better she was than Mai, but I knew I was no where near as good as my wife had been or the lady in my arms. We talked small talk as we danced, and continued through for three dances. During the last, a slow dance, I caught myself before calling her by my wife's name and, for a moment, forgot her name until she lifted her head to look at me. When I saw a flash of her green eyes instead of silver, I remembered it was Toph I was dancing with and Mai had been gone for a year. Toph's eyes were so different than Mai's. So expressive and yet so guarded. She said something that made me laugh, though I didn't have the faintest idea what it was and I smiled down at her.

_  
But I__'m gonna smile my best smile  
And I'm gonna laugh like its going out of style  
Look into her eyes and pray that she don't see  
That learning to live again is killing me.  
_

I danced and talked with Toph and Ty Lee for another hour, and, when the ladies left to use the restroom, Sokka turned to me with a huge grin.

"Sooooo…what do you think?"

"She's nice," I replied.

"Anything else?"

"It's still hard," I told him and thankfully the ladies came out at that time and we headed to the car to go home. Toph's house was closest and I opened the car door for her and walked her to her door. She was a really nice girl, and I had had some fun, but as she turned to me, it was kind of awkward.

_  
Now here we are beneath her porch light  
And I say what a great time it__'s been  
A kiss on the cheek, a whisper goodnight  
And I say, "Can I see you again?"  
_

I couldn't believe that I had kissed her cheek and asked her out again. She must have noticed the tension for she blushed and then turned her face up to mine and for the first time that night, I truly met her eye to eye. She was blind, her eyes were a misty green, and yet she had moved around with perfect grace. All my smiles, my deception, they had meant nothing to her because she couldn't see them. As I stood there in surprise, she did the last thing I thought she would do.

_  
And she just smiles her best smile  
And she laughs like __it's going out of style  
Looks into my eyes and says, "we'll see"_

I knew that look. It was the same one I had given her all night. I took her hand as she turned to the door and turned her back towards me. With a quick glance, I made sure Sokka and Ty Lee weren't watching and I stepped closer to her.

"I understand," I told her. "I…I lost my wife…in a fire, a year ago. It's hard, but I'd really like to see you again."

Toph nodded and stepped back, trying to pull her hand free, but I held on. She glanced towards the car and sighed.

"I know," she said softly. "And the love of my life married another." She paused for a moment before bringing her eyes to meet mine again. "Next Friday?"

I nodded and bent to kiss her cheek again.

"Next Friday then," I whispered before I let her hand go and started walking back to the car. I turned back to see her again and she smiled at me, a genuine smile. I smiled back, and I knew it wasn't my usual smile. It was a ghost of my old self, but I had started the path to recovery, and so had Toph. As I got into the car, Ty Lee and Sokka asked me questions, but I remained silent, only thinking…

_Oh this learning to live again is killing me  
God this learning to live again is killing me_


	7. Don't Take the Girl

A/N: A special request by my dear friend and lovely beta, DeepAzulaEyes. Tim McGraw's Don't Take the Girl

Disclimer: I obviously don't own Avatar or Tim McGraw. He makes millions in one show. Me? I'm lucky to make ends meet.

Sokka had known Suki was special when he had first met her. Sure, she was obnoxious and was a girl who had beaten him up and captured him, but she had that defiant, strong streak that he admired. He didn't want to tell her, and instead put on his ego and false bravado. But as much as he tried to be manly and macho, she still beat him and he realized that maybe, maybe he could learn something from her.

It took all his willpower to come before her and ask for her to teach him. Her laughter had hurt him, but he was resolute. He was going to be a great warrior, and a little humility and embarrassment was worth it. But she had taught him. And they actually got along. When Zuko came to the island, he didn't want to leave her, but he knew she was right. He had to watch over Aang while she watched over her own people.

As he and his sister flew away on Appa with the Avatar, Sokka had looked back and hoped that Zuko wouldn't do anything to Suki. He hoped that Zuko didn't take the first real girl he had ever met and kissed away from him.

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we cant leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please, don't take the girl  
_

When he had learned that Suki had been captured by Azula, he nearly went mad with rage. Sokka knew it was wrong, and that Azula wouldn't talk during the eclipse, but his grief and anger overtook him as he threatened the princess. Had he known earlier, he would have done everything to save her. He would have searched every prison, fought the Fire Lord himself to get Suki back.

But, as they retreated to the Western Air Temple, leaving his father and friends behind, Sokka glanced at the palace again. Had Aang and Toph not been with him, he would have offered himself for Suki. He could stand a little imprisonment. He had already lost a mother and one love. But, to lose another would break him. He had almost offered to trade himself for Suki had the eclipse not ended. As they flew away, Sokka knew he had to find out where she was and free her. He knew the war would be over soon, but if any opportunity came, he would free her.

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm  
And Johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl  
_

Finding her in the Boiling Rock was pure luck, and Sokka knew that. But he wasn't going to pass the chance up to rescue her. He grinned as Suki kidnapped the warden. She was rescuing him, but he had grown since he had first met her. He was no longer the arrogant, macho boy. He was a man who had lived and learned and come a long way since their first meeting.

And he learned so much more about her and his feelings for her as the comet approached. He knew they all could die as they headed towards the war balloons, but he had his best friend and the love of his life next to him. Things would be ok. He was worried as he and Toph left Suki behind on one of the balloons, and how close he had come to dying. But then Suki had come back to him, saving him as Aang defeated Ozai.

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says its time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
cause his mommas fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
Ill gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl  
_

Sokka held his wife's hand as she went through labor. He had told her all of his hopes for the future and reminisced with her as the long hours ticked slowly by. He had sent his hawk to Katara at the first sign of labor, but the last word he had receive from her was that she was in Ba Sing Sae. Too far to be any help. The doctor had pulled him aside a few hours before and told him it didn't look good. Suki had gone into labor far too early, and she wasn't opening enough. He said they would wait and see, but there wasn't much hope for Suki. As Sokka watched Suki go through another strong contraction and nearly break his hand, he started to get really worried.

"I'm going to get a drink of water," he told Suki once the contraction had passed.

She nodded, taking deep breaths as one of her fellow warriors wiped her brow with a damp cloth. Sokka turned and hurried out of the room and house. He didn't want to leave Suki, but the thought of losing her was too much to bear. He spotted the full moon setting in the distance and fell to his knees.

"Yue," he prayed as he felt tears start to fall from his eyes. "I couldn't stop you from doing what you had to do, but please, help my wife. Take my life instead of hers. I can't live in this world without her. Please, Yue."

He slumped to the ground, digging his hands into the dirt as he felt the moonlight on him and his hot tears falling from his eyes. As he blinked a set of tears away, he noticed the moonlight had gotten brighter and he looked up to see Yue as she was when they were sixteen. She looked on him in sorrow and Sokka saw tears falling from her eyes as they fell from his.

"Would you do anything different?" Yue asked him.

_Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin  
When he was eight years old  
_

Sokka thought back to everything he had been through with Suki. The pain, the joys, the sorrows, but he knew he wouldn't have changed a thing.

"No," he told Yue and she smiled slightly.

"Neither would she," Yue said to him before she disappeared.

Sokka stared at where she had been and then a cry of surprise sounded from inside his house. He turned and saw a flash of light there before he heard a baby cry. Getting up as quickly as he could, he dashed back into his house and to Suki's side. There, he found her looking exhausted, but alive and holding their daughter. Suki looked up at him and her blue eyes shone with sadness and joy. He smiled down at her and noticed that his daughter's hair was brown, except for a little clump of white behind her right ear.

"Her name is Yue," Suki sighed.

Sokka nodded and sat next to his wife's bed and thanked his lost love for saving his wife and daughter as Suki fell asleep and Sokka held their daughter.


	8. Arlington

A/N: I can't believe I'm writing another songfic to a sad song, but this song is so great and captivating. It goes out to Arizony for requesting it and all those who are in our armed forces or who have been and have served to protect us and keep us free. My grandfathers were in World War 2 and the Korean War, my father in the army in Vietnam and my husband is a marine and served in Afghanistan after 9/11. My thanks to all those who have served and all who have lost a family member who died for their country.

Also, the characters are from Zuko Alone, if you remember the boy, Li, and his family.

_Arlington__,_ by Trace Adkins

Sen Su stared at the bloody, burned wound on his chest and he knew he wouldn't make it. But he was proud to die for his country, his people and his family. He heard people running towards him as he started to drift away and saw his father running towards him, past the soldiers and around the tents.

"Sen Su, don't give up," Gow said to his eldest son. "It's going to be ok, I'm going to take you home."

Sen Su just smiled up at his father. "Make sure I'm buried in Arlington," the warrior said before he took his last breath and died in his father's arms.

_I never thought that this is where I'd settle down. _

_I thought I'd die an old man back in my hometown. _

_They gave me this plot of land, _

_Me and some other men, for a job well done. _

Sen Su looked around. If this was the Spirit World, it was strange. He was in a peaceful field where many stone markers were. He could see Omashu in the distance, the palace rising above the rest of the city. Looking down at himself, he found clean, new armor on him, and he was whole once more. He turned to look behind him as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Making out several misty forms taking shape, he spotted the stone marker at his feet.

Kneeling, he read the marker. "Sen Su, son of Gow and Sela, brother if Li. Proud warrior of the Earth Kingdom."

_There's a big White House sits on a hill just up the road. _

_The man inside, he cried the day they brought me home. _

_They folded up a flag and told my Mom and Dad: _

_"We're proud of your son." _

He looked around. Many men in Earth Kingdom armor approached him, and he could see many were in ancient armor. They all smiled and nodded, or saluted him as they welcomed him. Sen Su felt a peace he had never felt before, and all the men were content. He knew he was dead, and his father had honored his last wish. He wouldn't do anything differently in his life if he was given the chance and welcomed the peace the place brought.

_And I'm proud to be on this peaceful piece of property. _

_I'm on sacred ground and I'm in the best of company. _

_I'm thankful for those thankful for the things I've done. _

_I can rest in peace; _

_I'm one of the chosen ones: _

_I made it to Arlington. _

Sen Su remembered when his father had first taken him to Arlington. It was a two day trip from their home, but his father made the trip every year to honor their family that was buried there. Four generations of their family had served under the Earth King and fought for their people's freedom against the Fire Nation. And Sen Su knew it was an honor to be buried with the heros in that sacred place.

_I remember Daddy brought me here when I was eight. _

_We searched all day to find out where my grand-dad lay. _

_And when we finally found that cross, _

_He said: "Son, this is what it cost to keep us free." _

A middle aged man in armor dating back fifty years approached Sen Su and saluted him. Sen Su recognized his grandfather from the picture his father kept and saluted back before bowing. Then they wrapped each other in a hug before the older man introduced him to the rest of his family.

_Now here I am, a thousand stones away from him. _

_He recognized me on the first day I came in. _

_And it gave me a chill when he clicked his heels, _

_And saluted me. _

Time seemed to pass slowly, though Sen Su never grew bored or frustrated. More men and a few women arrived in Arlington and Sen Su learned that the war was getting worse, but the Avatar was alive. There was still hope, and every Earth Kingdom citizen that arrived in Arlington knew that they had died proudly for their country and people. He welcomed every new arrival as he had been welcomed.

_And I'm proud to be on this peaceful piece of property. _

_I'm on sacred ground and I'm in the best of company. _

_I'm thankful for those thankful for the things I've done. _

_I can rest in peace; _

_I'm one of the chosen ones: _

_I made it to Arlington. _

A strange event occurred and Sen Su along with all the others at Arlington saw the comet arrive. They watched it, knowing the Avatar would end the war. Few came to them after that, but told the good news that the Avatar had defeated the Fire Lord, and that the war was over.

_And everytime I hear twenty-one guns, _

_I know they brought another hero home to us. _

_And I'm proud to be on this peaceful piece of property. _

_I'm on sacred ground and I'm in the best of company. _

_We're thankful for those thankful for the things we've done. _

_We can rest in peace; _

_'Cause we are the chosen ones: _

_We made it to Arlington. _

Sen Su enjoyed watching the peaceful field, but the next spring brought a surprise to him. Many of the living had visited the graves of their loved ones after the war had ended, tending to them and Sen Su's own parents had come during the fall. But now, Li was coming along with a firebender. And not just any firebender, but the new Fire Lord himself. Sen Su watched his brother kneel before his grave marker and lay a bunch of sunflowers there and Sen Su smiled. He knelt next to his little brother and saw Li crying.

The Fire Lord stepped forward after a while and laid a hand on Li's shoulder. The firebender looked up and seemed to look right at Sen Su and the warrior was astonished. Could one of the living see him?

"He died doing what he did best," the Fire Lord said to Li in a young, raspy voice. "Protecting you and your family. Don't ever be angry at him for that."

Sen Su was surprised that the Fire Lord was around his own age and saw Li nodding as he wiped away his tears. Sen Su smiled at his brother and knew the boy was in good hands. As Li turned to leave with the firebender, Sen Su spoke to him and it seemed Li heard it on the wind, for he turned back to look at Sen Su and smiled.

_Yeah, dust to dust, _

_Don't cry for us: _

_We made it to Arlington._


	9. Standing Outside the Fire

A/N: Trying to go for a happier note…a song I've wanted to do for a while. If it seems a little off, please blame lack of sleep. I love this song and it just fits my pairing so well. So here it goes…

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but a husband, 3 cats, computer, some material things and Garth Brooks cd's

Standing Outside the Fire

Zuko watched Toph as she trained Aang. The earthbender was relentless as she pummeled the Avatar. Aang dodged and weaved and she barked orders at him until he fought back. Toph was passionate about her bending, her attitude, but he had seen her blush and blow Sokka and Teo off with a snide remark whenever they had said anything nice to her. He had always known she was strong since he had met her. But somehow, in one way, she wasn't.

_We call them cool  
Those hearts that have no scars to show  
The ones that never do let go  
And risk the tables being turned  
_

Personally, he knew he had let too many people in trying to get back something he never had. He had tried to be strong like Toph, but his experiences during the past year had taught him that just being strong wasn't the way. As Toph walked into the forest after finishing training, Zuko walked after her.

_  
We call them fools  
Who have to dance within the flame  
Who chance the sorrow and the shame  
That always comes with getting burned  
_

"I know you're following me, Hothead," Toph said as he tried to sneak up on her once they were deep in the forest.

"Fine, you caught me," he said as he studied her.

She was deliberately facing away from him and looked tense. He didn't know how to approach her about this, but he had realized that he was starting to like her as more than a friend in the few weeks since he had met her. And since he had burned her feet, he was her personal servant and practically a slave unless he was training Aang. He had confided in her a little, and had found someone like him I just about every way.

"Sooooo, what do you want?" Toph asked him as she turned around and faced him with a frown.

_  
But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire  
'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire  
_

He realized he was staring at her, and he needed to get this over with.

"Look," he said as he walked up to her calmly, or as calmly as he could. "I know you're strong, stronger than anyone ever gives you credit for. But…"

He caught himself looking into her eyes and losing himself as her expression softened and he came within inches of her. "But you're afraid of something. Why?" he asked softly.

_  
We call them strong  
Those who can face this world alone  
Who seem to get by on their own  
Those who will never take the fall_She turned to stare up at him before she started frowning at him.

"I am not afraid of anything," she growled at him before stepping closer and poking her finger into his chest. "Least of all you."

"I never said you were afraid of me," Zuko said, feeling more confident as he started to smile. "You're afraid of commitment, relationships. Why?"

_We call them weak  
Who are unable to resist  
The slightest chance love might exist  
And for that forsake it all_She smirked up at him. "I am _not_ afraid of commitments or relationships. I have a great relationship with everyone here, including you, Princess."

Zuko winced at the nickname and Toph's smirk grew. "Just because I don't fawn over or mother people or beg to get into people's good graces doesn't make me afraid of relationships. Why are you so keen to find out? Why did you really follow me out here?"

_They're so hell-bent on giving ,walking a wire  
Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire  
_

Zuko looked down at her as she continued to smirk up at him and knew he needed to take things into his own hands for once. He stepped even closer to her and saw her get slightly nervous as he bent down over her and moved his face to be within an inch of hers.

"Because I like you," he whispered to her and saw what he thought was fear flash over her features as she tried to step away. Knowing she was about to run, he wrapped one arm around her waist and one around her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss.

_  
Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire  
_

She resisted at first as he tasted the salt and dust on her lips and also what tasted like a cross between strawberries and chocolate. But then she was melting in his arms and kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his body as she opened her mouth slightly. He took the invitation and slowly let his lips open and his tongue darted into her mouth. She was warm and welcoming and so much more until she abruptly moved her hands to his chest and pushed him away.

_  
There's this love that is burning  
Deep in my soul  
Constantly yearning to get out of control  
Wanting to fly higher and higher  
I can't abide  
Standing outside the fire  
_

"No, I can't do this," Toph stated as she turned away from him. He stayed where he was and saw her take a deep breath as she spoke softly to herself. "I'm a rock, immovable."

"Yes, you are, but I'm fire. Life isn't about waiting and seeing what comes your way. It's about getting out there and experiencing it," he told her as he got slightly angry at her for being afraid. He looked at her trembling shoulders and his anger dissipated as he realized she needed a gentler approach. "I can help. Fire consumes, but it's also about taking action. Please, Toph?"

_  
Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire  
_

He waited for her to respond, anything, whether acceptance or rejection, but her silence unnerved him. He felt like he waited half an hour before she finally turned back to him. She was hiding her features behind her bangs, but slowly she brought her eyes up to meet his and he saw worry in her misty green eyes.

"Can you show me? What your element is like?"

Zuko nodded and stepped up to her, taking her hands in his. He brought his inner fire to the surface and it surrounded them. Toph shrank away from him and the fire, but he held onto her.

"Trust me," he whispered.

He saw her take a deep breath and nod and he moved closer to her, letting his fire come closer to them. He knew he could control it so that it wouldn't burn either of them. Bending down slowly, he kissed her again, much more softly than he had the first time. She kissed him back and his heart soared as she melted into his arms again, her body molding to his.

_  
Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire_

His fire soared around them as they deepened the kiss and wrapped their arms around each other, losing themselves in the kiss and each other. The fire licked at their clothes, but didn't burn them or even singe them. They felt the heat coming off of the fire and each other until Toph pulled her face away from him and took a deep breath.

Zuko studied her expression and saw her smiling as awe and wonder passed over her features and joy shone in her eyes.

"Wow, so that's what its like," she whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

All Zuko could do was nod as he willed the fire to die down despite his emotions wanting to make the fire roar and consume the forest. He saw Toph grin and shift her feet, causing earth to stamp out some of the fire still surrounding them.

"Don't want to have the whole gang come up here cause they're worried about a forest fire," she smirked.

"Yeah, but life isn't tried if you're standing outside the fire," he said back to her. She smirked again and he saw her blush as she reached up to kiss him again.

"Then we'll just have to be inside the fire more often, won't we?"

Zuko nodded and smiled before he kissed her again, letting the fire swell up around them again.


	10. How I'm doing

A/N: And now for a fun one. This one's a lot of fun, and I absolutely love the song. It just makes me smile. Have fun and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or Dierks Bently

How I'm Doing, by Dierks Bently

Sokka woke up in his college dorm, grabbing his head as the hangover hit. It had been a long week and an even longer night. Getting up, he stumbled to the bathroom and washed his face. Looking up into the mirror, he noticed he had stubble, and the bags under his eyes showed his lack of sleep was catching up to him. Just then the phone rang. Thinking it might be Suki, Toph or even Ty Lee, he hurried and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said as he opened his cell phone.

"Sokka? It's Azula," he heard on the other end and his face fell into shock before he smiled.

_It's strange to hear your voice  
I did not expect for you to call  
You wonder how I'm doin  
How I'm holdin up  
Since you did me wrong_

He heard her being downcast instead of smug and superior and he liked it. He knew what she was trying to do, so he took control of the conversation. Remembering, he had found Azula lip locked with Jet and immediately had broken up with her. It had been the hardest thing he had ever done, breaking up with his girlfriend of two years. On the phone, he played along, acting downcast for a while, saying…

Well how am I doin' since you did what you done to me?  
I can't lie I sometimes cry when I think of how it used to be  
I keep my friends with me, I stay busy and I don't get much sleep  
Baby, that's how I'm doin since you did what you done to me

Azula sounded relieved on the other end, and Sokka grinned as he remembered the past couple of nights since he had broken up with Azula. Aang and Zuko had found him sitting in his dorm and sighing, almost on the verge of tears. They had immediately gotten him up and herded him to the bar where he had seen Suki, Toph and Ty Lee having a girl's night out. Zuko had gone over to talk to them while Aang put beer after beer in front of Sokka and then the girls started pulling out to the dance floor.

Well now wait one minute, I  
Failed to mention  
Those tears I cried, are tears of joy  
Cause' it was no fun there  
Under your thumb and  
Now that we're done I'm  
Gettin' right every night  
With every single ever-lovin' girl in sight, so

The girls had made him forget Azula and Sokka told his ex everything in vivid detail. Azula turned silent on the other side of the phone as Sokka told her how the girls had taken him out to parties along with Zuko and Aang. And all Sokka could do was grin as he thought…

Well how am I doin' since you did what you done to me?  
I can't lie I sometimes cry when I think of how it used to be  
I keep my friends with me, I stay busy and I don't get much sleep  
Baby, that's how I'm doin since you did what you done to me

Sokka told Zuko and Aang what Azula had done to him, cheating on him, pushing him around and making him practically a slave. Suki had come up at that time and smiled sweetly at him before pulling him out into the dance floor. Sokka had heard his and Azula's song, and continued to dance to it. But with Suki, it was different…in a good way.

_  
Well when all my friends heard what a  
You know what you were they  
Took me out on the town  
But then I heard our song and  
I dance along but  
It felt all wrong cause'  
She was sweet, she let me lead  
She never took her ever-lovin' eyes off me so  
_

He heard Azula trying to retain control of herself on the other end of the phone as he told her how he had danced with and kissed all the girls, having fun and partying every night since she had dumped him. He was exhausted, worn out, but happier than he had been in a long time.

_  
Well how am I doin' since you did what you done to me?  
I can't lie I sometimes cry when I think of how it used to be  
I keep my friends with me, I stay busy and I don't get much sleep  
Baby, that's how I'm doin since you did what you done to me  
_

Hearing Azula on the verge of tears, Sokka hit the final pressure point as he brought up how Zuko had told him of her many other indiscretions with Chen, Haru and even trying to go after Aang who was dating his own sister. Sokka heard Azula starting to break down and continued with…

_  
Well I don't know what you were thinkin'  
Runnin' round on me  
Now you say you're sorry  
Well honey I agree...so  
_

Sokka heard the tears as Ty Lee walked up behind him and started nuzzling his neck and rubbing his shoulders. He decided to finish the phone call and finally tell Azula what he truly thought…

_  
How are you doin' since you did  
What you done to me  
Girl don't lie you know you cry  
Cause' you know how good it used to be  
Yeah, tell me does the thought of  
Losin' my true love make it hard to sleep, baby  
How are you doin' since you did  
What you done to me_As tears started on the other end, Sokka hung up on Azula and turned to Ty Lee, pulling her onto his lap.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked as she smiled at him.

"Oh, you know, just someone who learned a lesson," Sokka relied before scooping Ty Lee up into the air and taking her back to the bed as she laughed., knowing exactly what and who he was talking about.

_Yeah how are you doin', now that you know  
How I'm doin since you did  
What you done to me_


End file.
